Final Justice
by Ds14
Summary: Two boys go on a mission to recover lost artifacts, what they found was a whole mess of trouble. They went to a world with final fantasy characters and locations but it was a whole other story.
1. A long journey begins! Boys become men

Final Justice  
  
Table of Contents  
  
Chapter I The Beginning  
  
Chapter II The Forest  
  
Chapter III The New World  
  
Chapter IV The Ice Cave  
  
Chapter V The Tree of death  
  
Chapter VI The Laboratory  
  
Chapter VII The Volcano  
Chapter I  
  
The Beginning  
  
This is an epic story that not a soul knows about. The telling of this story has been dead for over 700 years. This story is about a ladies man who meets the group because of the princess, an orphan prince who commands fire, a wandering archer with the skills of lightning, a janitor with the prowess of the wind, two beautiful goddess princesses who use the powers of darkness, and holiness. Now, the story may be told.  
  
Once, long ago, during a time and in a place where written records were taboo, when the world was a very different place, there lived a youth that went by the name of Conner. Conner was a young lad of 18. He was as strong and as fast as most any man in the land of Gaia. He was also an adventurous sort of person. This is where our story begins . . .  
  
One shining, brilliant morning, Conner had slept very late. He went to the kitchen and had breakfast. "Morning sleepy head!" His wicked mother said jubilantly. "Today is the day when you finally get out of my hair!" "Thank the gods," thought Conner, "that today is the day that I become a man and that I can finally go on my expedition." Conner ate his small breakfast of bread and water, grabbed his father's sword that he had left him when he had died, and set out for the bar/inn in town. He got there and everyone started his celebration. After the party, which lasted long into the night, the bartender let him stay in a room there and let him know that his party would be at the bar tomorrow morning.  
  
Enjin walked out of his apartment and breathed in the city air. He was on his way to tell his girlfriend that he was leaving for a long time. "Bye, Shayna!" He said and he hopped back in his Mitsubishi Eclipse, blue with white racing stripes, of course. He headed down the road. "Bye, Sandy" "Bye, Lisa" "Bye, Jenny" "Bye, Kim" "Bye, Cassie" "Bye, Kyra" By now he was getting bored, so he just drove don to he village he was supposed to go to for his coming of age ceremony.  
  
When Conner woke up, he gathered his things, which wasn't much, and went downstairs. Then he saw two of his teammates sitting down at the table. They greeted each other with respect but then . . . "I can't believe I have to work with you!" a voice said from across the room with disgust. Conner turned around and saw whom it was. It was Enjin, a man who was only 1/2 of a year younger than Conner and had been rivals with Conner ever since they could toddle. As a result of their rivalry, the two were cold to each other, disliked being in a 6-foot radius of each other, and always got in trouble for fighting with each other. Conner usually came out the victor because he was stronger and had more tactical strengths than Enjin. For this reason, the bartender put Conner and Enjin together.  
  
"Great, this is going to be a long journey." Conner and Enjin said in unison, and then proceeded to give each other a look that could kill. Then the motley party set out for the dark forest in which lied asleep right outside town. There was a legend to this forest. There were four sacred treasures in the heart of this forest. These treasures were objects of great power, and every adventurer who had heard of this legend desired them, but only adults were allowed into the forest, so that let the children out. The only problem was that there was a vicious lizard that guarded the treasures and had a thirst for human flesh, and no man had ever gotten past the creature. 


	2. The dark forest! Golden weapons!

This chapter is so blasted short because I can't find the gun mixing chapter. Sorry dudes It's on my broken laptop. It'll get better. I PROMISE!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter II  
  
The Forest  
  
The duo ventured into the forest to find these treasures, but all they had were: A high-powered(shotgun) barrel, a machine gun barrel, a pistol barrel, and a flamethrower barrel. They needed to put the right ones together to defeat the people which ones did they choose?  
  
If they chose the shotgun mixed with machine gun, and the pistol mixed with the flamethrower.  
  
If they chose the Shotgun and Flamethrower, and the Machine gun with the Pistol.  
  
After the two fought the boss, they saw a huge bolt of lighting, and Ryan dropping from the sky. The lightning didn't go away in a flash as usual but it stayed there, draining the life away from him. Next was Enjin the water flew out of Enjin and into the lightning bolt. He was eventually lifted into the air from it. And Conner was already on fire flying into the lightning. These three elements mixed together made a hole in the sky and it sucked the three warriors in. 


	3. A whole new World! FF cameos galore!

Chapter III  
  
The New World  
  
The trio was sucked into the vortex and ended up in a world that was very different. And they had no memory of each other.  
  
They all went to the High school Balamb Garden except for Ryan. This is a Brochure for it.  
  
Ryan became the new president of Shinra. The youngest president at the age of 18. This time the company was devoted to protecting the Mako energy in the land of Midgar. He also made warp-holes to go to Spira and Zanarkand from Midgar. He was so great he decided to run for ruler of Midgar.  
  
"Yo, Conner over here over here!" Enjin yelled.  
  
"Comin' right up!" Conner said as he passed the ball to his best friend and teammate.  
  
Except when he passed the ball, he passed it high over Enjin's head and Enjin jumped in the air and flip kicked the ball and sent it speeding towards the goal.  
  
"Jimma isn't this exciting?" Said commentator Bobba.  
  
"Of course it is! Can't you see the crowd going wild? The destructive duo is doing their signature twin dragon!"  
  
In mid-flight Conner pulled off a spinning hook kick that sent the goalie through the net, out of the sphere and into the stands!  
  
"Nice one," Tidus says, "But we're gonna need more than that to defeat the Abes."  
  
"I know I know, but we have to at least look cool for now," Enjin whined  
  
Conner was already on his way to a wicked wild winning party and everyone who was everyone was there. Blitzball parties were awesome! He found a hot looking chick and started dancing with her. And then they were the center of attention. Her long blonde hair was in his hands. Her icy-blue eyes stared right at him, and he felt as if they could just melt him right there.  
  
"Dude!" Enjin says, running into the room, "Where's the C-dawg?"  
  
Conner heard this and decided to end this before it got embarrassing.  
  
"What's your name?" He asks the girl.  
  
"Nico," she says. "Nico I lo- I think your- I want to talk to you agai-,"  
  
"Goddammit Conner! I've been looking all over for you!" Enjin interrupts.  
  
Conner slides his hand across his throat.  
  
"Huh?" Enjin asks, "Oh I see, you want me to leave you alone, right?"  
  
Enjin leaves the room cracking up a storm.  
  
"Well I guess I have to go," Nico said, "And I would love to spend another time with you."  
  
She got up and pecked Conner on the cheek.  
  
"See you soon," Conner said as she left.  
  
So we saw that Conner already scored big time, but Enjin was in another room flirting with all of the other girls. He leaves and there are red lipstick marks all over his face.  
  
"Dude! I scored big-time!" he said drowsily and he slumped into his bed.  
  
But Conner couldn't hear him; he was asleep smiling to himself.  
  
The next morning Enjin woke up took his bath and donned his uniform. He looked at Conner and he was still smiling. Conner got up after a long time and then he said, "I can't believe it! She's gone!"  
  
Conner was walking down the street when he turned around and saw his best bud pounce him.  
  
"Dude, what classes do we have together this quarter?" Enjin asked Conner.  
  
Conner's classes were: Breakfast, Double-Knife, Physics, Chemistry, Lunch, Calculus, Materia, Junctioning, SeeD training, and Dinner  
  
Enjin's classes were: Breakfast, Pre-Calculus, Physics, Algebra, Lunch, Gunblade, Materia, Grammar, SeeD training, Dinner.  
  
"This is awesome man!" Conner yelled, fully awake now," We have Materia and SeeD together"  
  
"Kickass!" Enjin yelled.  
  
At lunch Enjin bumped into a girl and her lunch spilled all over the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it," said Conner as he picked it up for the girl.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw it was Nico.  
  
"Oh hi," he said nervously.  
  
"Hi," she said back.  
  
"How's it been?" said Conner.  
  
"I missed you," Nico replied.  
  
"Me too," admitted Conner.  
  
The two of them sat down and talked for a while. Then Nico told him that she knew nothing about her background and that she was looking for answers but couldn't find any.  
  
"Is your friend. available?" Nico asked.  
  
"Not you too, I thought we had something together!" complains Conner.  
  
"No, I don't want him but. forget it," said Nico, "But do you really think we have something for each other?"  
  
"I don't know what I was sa-," Conner began to say.  
  
"I know that I have something for you," Nico interrupted, "I want to be with you."  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say," Conner replied, "Except that I feel the same way about you"  
  
Before they could say more the lunch bell rang. The next class was materia and the teacher was High Summoner Aeris Gainsborough. Her classes were fun because she let them have fun. She was a lot better than Lt. Cid. He was a monster. You used the right materia and then you cast the spell.  
  
"Hey man, can I sit with you?" said some weird looking kid with something that looked like a key in his hand.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Conner.  
  
"Yea what's yo name dawg?" Enjin mocked.  
  
"My name's Sora," the kid said.  
  
"Oh I know you, you're the kid from the Destiny Islands," said Conner. "Do you know my girlfriend Kairi?" asked Sora  
  
"Yes, and you three may talk about her in your dorm when you get kicked out of class!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Huh? I thought we had Mizz Gainsborough," said the three delinquents.  
  
"Not today you don't," said Cid.  
  
"Damn," Conner swore under his breath.  
  
"You idiot," Enjin whispered, "He's got ears like a rabbit."  
  
"You goddamn kids need to wash your motherfucking mouths out with goddamned fucking soap goddammit!" Lt. Highwind said.  
  
"Umm. excuse me but," a random student said.  
  
"But what?" Cid said.  
  
"But what a wonderful day to get out my textbook and write about the wonderfulness of materia," he quickly replied.  
  
"Use him as your role model!" barked Lt. Highwind.  
  
As the class went on in that fashion the kids learned that they would get to pick one element to specialize in because it would be the first materia that they put in their weapon. Then if they were good in class then they would be able to make custom weapons. Enjin and Conner were psyched. They then remembered that the weapons that they had were a little strange. You see, as soon as the two got to New Midgar, they had a Gunblade and a double- knife. Neither of them had any clue where they came from so they just kept them because they knew to buy a new one it would cost either of them 100,000,000 Gil.  
  
Cid let them pick a materia orb. You see the weapons have names and the two collected weapons monthly magazines along with xxx magazines to sell for school fees. They knew all about weapons and what they were called. They both also knew that what they had were called the Double-Knife® and the Gunblade®. Both of them were generic styles. They both had only one materia hole each.  
  
"I think I'm going to get a Water orb," said Enjin as Cid gave it to him.  
  
"I think I'll get a Fire orb," Conner said.  
  
Enjin took the orb with him to his dorm-room for the fifteen-minute interval between classes. He was putting his orb into the slot when Conner busted into the room and tried to but his in. Enjin's orb went in and the weapon lifted off of the table and began to get longer and sharper, after that a bright light shone on the sword and white feathers flew out of it.  
  
"It's a Shear Trigger," Enjin screamed, "Oh my frickin gawd! Issue fifty- two special Seifer Almasy edition, holographic, silver embossed, with SEIFER ON THE COVER"  
  
Enjin was hyperventilating. He was waiting for a Weapons Monthly weapon forever, and now he got one. He closed his eyes and he saw a city, then he saw a flash, and then he saw, Conner, and then he saw the forest, and he started to remember. then he opened his eyes.  
  
"That was one freaky-ass dream dude!" Enjin said as he turned around and saw Conner's weapon flying up in the air and seeing the small knives elongate into a long spear like form and a blaze of fire surrounding it and going away.  
  
"Well, off to class!" said Enjin as he ran off to his next class."  
  
"Off to class," muttered Conner.  
  
Everything was boring until SeeD training with Tidus, Conner, Enjin, and Gens. Cloud and Sephiroth.  
  
"Listen up, I don't like to talk much so I think you should look into that cave and see for yourself. This is the initiating test that separates the SeeDs from the dirt," Gen. Cloud said, "You have to make it to the other side, set this explosive, and get out to earn your SeeD badge."  
  
Enjin went to the cave and found the door to the explosives room. Conner opened it, and he and Tidus went in. Enjin guarded the door. Tidus set the explosive while Conner guarded him. Then, suddenly, Enjin flew in the door and hit Conner. The door then proceeded to slam shut.  
  
"News Flash, President to be, Ryan, has been kidnapped. His whereabouts are unknown. Oh my, just in, three Balamb Garden students have disappeared also."  
  
Nico was in her room watching TV when her favorite show was interrupted by the news flash. She ran down to the SeeD dungeon that Conner told her about although he had to swear not to tell anyone. She went up to the door and a large Satan like face appeared in front of her. She got knocked out instantly. When she woke up she was in the room with Tidus, Ryan, Conner, and Enjin.  
  
"Conner! You're safe!" Nico screamed running toward Conner. The two embraced.  
  
"Yo, dudes, this is definitely NOT the time for that crap!" Enjin yelled.  
  
So everyone is in a room with literally a ticking time bomb. Enjin leaned against the wall, and he suddenly jumped off.  
  
"Holy Shit! That is really cold dude!" he yelps.  
  
Conner snickers. Then the wall turned to ice and fell down. Then they saw a cave. They ran in as fast as they could but Tidus stayed behind.  
  
"This was supposed to be an open explosion, if I don't disarm the bomb then the Garden might blow," Tidus said, keeping a calm composure, "It's me, the garden, or neither, take your pick."  
  
"Be careful man," Enjin said.  
  
"Yeah, take care," said Conner.  
  
They all walked in the open direction where they thought they should go. Then they heard a loud boom.  
  
"He was so cool too," said Enjin. 


	4. A lost friend! New ones are found!

Chapter IV  
  
The Ice Cave  
  
They walked until they reached a cliff. Suddenly, a girl runs up behind them. She opens up her palms and shoots ice out of them.  
  
"Ice!" she shouted. A slide went down to the bottom. "That was for you guys. Hi, my name's Aino, and I think you've found my cave."  
  
Ryan gazed into her eyes, her blue shining eyes, her blonde shimmering hair, he couldn't help notice that she was half naked.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but I get used to it," she replied.  
  
Ryan took off his jacket and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks," Aino said, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. So they all went down the slide and found a frozen lake.  
  
"There's a Wendigo over there," she said.  
  
"A Windee-what?" Enjin asked.  
  
"A fiend," Aino said.  
  
It turns out that Aino killed part of the Wendigo (an arm) and got her Ice power from it. She also told them that there's a small village on the other side.  
  
"Race ya to the Wendigo," Enjin said.  
  
"You're on!" Conner quickly responded.  
  
See Wendigo stats.  
  
"Wow, you guys are really really strong, thank you so much. Now we can go to the village. By the way, this place wasn't always so icy, the Wendigo did that. I wish there was a way to fix that," Aino said sadly.  
  
"I learned this in school," Conner said.  
  
Conner's eyes turned red, and the ice and snow under him began to melt. He sucked in a lot of air, and then blew out a jet of flame. The place turned a lush, green color, and everything started living again. Then Nico cast cure3 and everything began to grow back. Enjin cast neap tide and then the lake filled up again.  
  
"Thank you so much," Aino said, "For bringing back hope to our village"  
  
"Oh Yeah," Ryan said as he cast shock on a power line and then power was restored to the city.  
  
"Aino hugged Ryan," he went crazy and started hyperventilating.  
  
"Amazing," Enjin said, "This is the president of Shinra!"  
  
The whole group started laughing.  
  
Everyone went into the village to camp out for a little while.  
  
Shop for items.  
  
Shop for weapons.  
  
Shop for materia.  
  
"So like, where's the next village?" Enjin asked.  
  
"It's up in the air, or above this cave," Aino said.  
  
"Like, you mean the other side of the garden that no one has ever seen?" Enjin asked.  
  
"Yep, that's it," Aino replied.  
  
"But how do we get there?" Nico asks.  
  
"That's what everyone asks," Aino replied, "but I usually tell them that they have to climb the slippery ice tree. But, now that there's no ice, the tree is climbable!'  
  
"So," Conner says anxiously, "let's get crackin'!" 


End file.
